Sabine Wren - Life as a Zygerrian Slave
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: Sabine Wren is captured and forced to be a slave. Will she be saved or will she be a slave for the rest of her life?
1. The Only (and Short) Trailer

Sabine Wren, (at the time of Rebels Season 1) a 16 year old Mandalorian Rebel. She is a weapons expert, loves to blow stuff up, and loves art. She was sent on a mission to deliver supplies to an Imperial-occupied planet that she didn't know but she did it anyway.

She had to do this mission for her rebel group and for Hera. She gadly took the mission so she can help people in need.

She had to stop at another unknown planet to refuel the Phantom and she is successfull in refueling the ship but just she was captured by the Zygerrians on the planet and was forced to become one of their many slaves.

Also, like all of the other slaves, Sabine was tortured in various ways. The worst part of it all is that she has to wait five days before the crew of the Ghost would even think something is wrong. She was forced to do very long, hard labor too. She was going to have to wait a while for help to arrive.

Sabine Wren - Life as a Zygerrian Slave - Coming April 9th, 2018.


	2. Chapter 1 - Landed and then Captured

Hi, welcome to a new fanfic. This will be my best deciption on what if Sabine Wren became a slave. Please enjoy and lets begin. Takes place during Star Wars Rebels Season 1 but 1 week before Fire Across the Galaxy.

"Ok Sabine, you need to take this supplies to the coordinates I gave you and you have to be there within five days." Hera said. "If for some reason you don't here from me in five days?" Sabine asked. "Then, we'll know something is wrong and we'll come and find you." Hera said. "Alright, I'll make it there and back, only stopping to eat and refuel." Sabine said. "Sabine, Good Luck." Hera said as Sabine left.

Sabine was off and away to the coordinates that were given to her. However, she noticed something a couple of hours later on the way there that she was running low on fuel. "Well, guess I'll have to land somewhere and refuel." Sabine said to herself but she had to find a place to refuel with the extra fuel she had on board. She found a planet which she didn't recgonize but she was going to refuel there anyway.

She landed and started to refuel the ship. "As soon as I'm done refueling, I can get off this planet. Its so hot and dry." Sabine said to herself. With very passing minute, she was feeling more hot and sweaty. She was refueling the ship when suddenly, unknowingly to her, two Zygerrians were getting some water from a pool when they noticed her. One was a male and the other was female. "She looks sexy." The female said. "She also looks like a Mandalorian." The male said. "Yeah, that's true, that's the one, non-sexy thing about her." The female said. "I say we take her as a slave." The male said. "Good Idea." The female said. "She looks hot and sweaty, I say when she goes to get water from the pool, we cholorform her and then take her." The male said. "Another Good Idea." The female said.

Sabine was finally done refueling the ship when she realized that there was a pool of water not far from her. She went inside the ship, took her armor off, put it inside the ship, and put her swimsuit on, she was going to go jump in it and cool off. She had no idea why she brought her swimsuit, she just did. She ran for the water so she could cool herelf off. She jumped into the water as she was feeling better when the female Zygerrian quietly moved through the water, cholorform on the rag in her hand. She got closer and closer to Sabine and then she pounced. She put the cloth over Sabine's mouth. Sabine realized she was being cholorformed. By the time she figured out how to break free, it was too late as the world to her went black. "I got her." The female said to the male." "Excently, now we take her to our leader." The male said.


	3. Chapter 2 - Five Days of Slavery Begins

"Hey, remember those Rebel posters our leader showed us, I think this one is Sabine Wren." The female Zygerrian said. "You're right, this should be one of the most important slaves that our leader has gotten." The male said. "Oh my, she left her purple bra on under her purple swimsuit, who does that?" The female asked. "I don't know, that is a good question but a question for another time." The male said. "Right, lets get her to our leader." The female said.

They first put a shock collar around Sabine's neck. "Should we take her swimsuit off?" The female asked. "Not right now, the more wet she is, the more she'll feel sick and icky." The male said. "Ok, how about using our long hair potion so we can humiliate her by putting her hair in her least favorite style?" The female asked. "Good Idea, give her a dose of it." The male said. The female put the potion in Sabine's hair and with no time at all, her hair grew. "Now we wait until she wakes up to know what her least favorite hairstyle is." The male said. "Can't wait for that." The female said.

Ten minutes later, Sabine woke up. "Well hello there." The female said. "What do you want from me and why is my hair so long?" Sabine asked. "You are going to tell me your least favorite hairstyle and then we'll force you to do your hair in that style so we can humiliate you." The female Zygerrian said. "I'll never tell you that." Sabine said. "Then, the water from these buckets gets thrown at you." The male Zygerrian said. "There are at least 100 water buckets over here so better make the wise choice Lady Mando." The female Zygerrian said. Deep down, that hurt Sabine mentally, being called Landy Mando. "I'll never tell you." Sabine said. The female Zygerrian threw the first bucket of water on her, which Sabine didn't like but she still refused. The Zygerrians threw five buckets of water at her. "Ok, ok its pigtails." Sabine said. "See, was that so hard?" The Female Zygerrian asked. "Oh, and by the way." The male Zygerrian said as he put another cloth of cholorform over her mouth. "Now, lets give her pigtails and take her to the leader." The male Zygerrian said.

It took them ten minutes to get the pigtails and five minutes to get to their leader. They brought Sabine to their leade with handcuffs on her hands. When the found their leader, she was in a meeting with her advisors. "You two, why are you interupting my meeting?" The queen asked. "We are sorry for the interuption, my queen but we found you a new slave." The male Zygerrian said. "Who might it be? One of the Lothal Rebels?" The queen asked. "Yes, my queen, we have captured Sabine Wren for you." The female Zygerrian said. "I see but get rid of the pigtails." The queen commanded. They did as their queen said. "I could see why she wouldn't like pigtails, they look kind of weird." The queen said. "Advisors, leave me, guards, go outside the door and you two, leave me as well." The queen ordered. Everyone did as they were told to.


End file.
